War on O'khasis
by ShadowClawer
Summary: You know about Garroth Zane and Vylad right? but u didn't know that after Garroth was born came a GIRL named Racheal. when a new threat arrives to the kingdom of O'khasis and the people she cares for in danger, Racheal will have to make a big choice that will save her family friends, kingdom and life forever
1. Chapter 1

You all know about the 3 brothers of O'kakais, Garroth, Zane, and Vylad. If you don't then you have a lot of catching up to do. Anyway, there was also a 2nd oldest, a girl. And her name is Racheal. But the western wolf tribe was growing stronger and bigger, learn the story of how Racheal saved her kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

Racheal's P.O.V

I was in the royal garden in the back, climbing the biggest tree. I had no clue what my brothers were doing right now, maybe they're just playing with Dante. I just kept climbing higher and higher, as a princess, mom made me do all of that princess stuff. What I wanted to do was go outside and explore. Finally, I reached the top, I pulled myself up and looked at the view. I never knew how beautiful the place was this high up. "Racheal!" I looked down, great it was Garroth, Zane, and Vylad looking for me, I didn't go down, no matter how loud Garroth yells my name. I thought I was hidden well with my green top and blue jeans, nope.

"Racheal, I can see you in the tree, get down. You know mother doesn't like it when you climb the trees in the garden" I heard Zane yell.

"Ugh, fine. What do you guys want?" I replied. Behind them was Laurence, and Dante, the soon to be guards. "Mother wants you inside in the throne room." Said Vylad. _What could mom possibly want this time? I'm already done with my morning classes._ when I reached the throne room, mom and dad were sitting on the talking to the guards about something, then dad pointed outside to the wall, both of the guards nodded and walked out. "Mother, father?" I started. They both turned around, I'm pretty sure they didn't even notice me in the room 'til now. "You called me to talk about something?" I started again.

"Dear, we already told your brothers. But we just want you to be safe. The western wolf tribe had teamed up with the thieves, they are growing stronger and powerful at the second. We want you to be safe and not go outside of the village walls until we clear this up." stated Father. _so I guess no more adventuring for me then, wait,_ I was cut short from Mother talking.

"Until then, you may play in the royal garden. But just be careful when dealing with your brothers, especially Zane." I knew what she said, when ever Zane gets angry it's either because he lost a game from Garroth, he lost a games from Laurence, he lost a games from Dante, or he lost a game from all three of them combined. "Okay, I should head over to the Garden right now, bye" I walked to the garden, thinkin of a way to get over the wall with out being seen. And I might need some help for it.

"Are you crazy?! Mother and father clearly told us not to go over the castle walls" replied Garroth.

"I know, that's why I'm doing it, I just have to talk to a friend. Who might have solution to solve this problem." I replied back. "Anyone in?" they all just looked at each other, finally, Zane said "I'm in" along with Vylad. we all looked at Garroth, waiting for his answer.

"Sigh, I'm in"


	3. Chapter 3

I climbed the tree nearest to the wall, Zane, Vylad, and Garroth followed. Carefully I scaled down the wall, Garroth also did the same, Vylad made it half way until he fell, Zane just felled flat on his face. I walked east from O'khasis, heading toward the forest. "Why are we heading into the forest again?" asked Vylad?

'because my friend lives here, I need to know is she will help us." I replied.

"I don't think I like your friend now, are you sure we won't die or get lost in the forest?" asked Garroth.

"trust me, they know who I am, and they know who you guys are also I visit them every week after my afternoon classes." we were deeper into the forest, Garroth held a torch, and I led the way.

"So wait, you go over the walls every week just to visit her?" said Vylad.

"Yep, we're here." they looked around, confused mostly. "Hazel come out I know you're here!" I yelled, a girl about my age jumped down from the tree. the boys backed away slowly. Hazel had on a plain light green t-shirt, jeans, a vest and a belt, she had blonde hair, which was tied into a messy bun, not to mention she was a thief.

"Oh, Garroth, Zane, Vylad, this is Hazel. My friend and a professional thief." I stated. They all looked at me with the, 'you friend is a thief?!' look.

"nice to meet you all" Hazel started. they all shook hand with her, I told her about the western werewolf and thief join up, luckily she wasn't a part of this. But she also don't know how to stop this until they wreck every kingdom and village. "thanks Hazel, stay safe." and we were on our way. Soon it was sun set, all of us walked to our sleeping quarters and went to bed, until I was waked up by Dante, by the smell of flames.

"Dante, what are you doing?" I asked, he grabbed my arm and replied, "Saving you life" we ran downstairs, all of the villagers were in the lobby. I asked Dad what was happening,

"The wolves and thieves are bombing O'khasis, the surrounding, villages and kingdoms including us are sending out our best guards."

"what if the guards fail?" asked Zane. Father had on a worried expression, I turned round to look at Laurence and Dante.

"Then...then we have to send out our, younger guards." he said. I was worried for the safety of Dante and Laurence, Dante pulled me aside to talk.

"thanks for saving me." I started.

"you don't have to, when the first bomb reached the castle, some of the guards told the villagers to take refuge in the castle. So they can at least be safe. Your mother ordered me and Laurence to get you and your brothers out of your rooms before the walls collapse on you. We should had gotten you out first when we realized that your room was closest to the bombing." he said.

"It's okay, but the thing I'm worried is if you and Laurence are going to be sent our there. We're still pretty young, I can't imagine losing everything at this age. this is just to much to take in."

"I know, I have to go. need to take care of the villagers." and he left. Garroth, Zane and Vylad were talking about something, I walked toward them to listen to what they were talking about.

"Hey what are you talking about?" I asked Zane.

"About the limited amount of guards we have, if they fail-"

"then Laurence and Dante will be sent along with a bunch of other guards in training." I finished the sentence for him. "Dante and I were talking about it earlier. I looked behind Vylad, there was Hazel, looking like she did yesterday. I walked over to her and told her about the guards sent and Laurence and Dante. Then we had to roll out some mattresses and go to bed. I couldn't sleep that night, Mom, Dad, Hazel, Garroth, Zane, Vylad, Laurence, and Dante were already asleep, along with the villagers. I had a plan in mind, but it was really risky. But it was for the safety of O'khasis, here goes nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

I laid on my mattress looking at the ceiling, I decided to go for the plan. Only men were allowed to join the wolves and thieves, I grabbed a pair of shears and walked into the garden. I hesitated at first, then I cut my hair shoulder length. I climbed the walls to grab some clothes, Hazel had told me what the thieves looked like, so luckily I had something similar to that in my closet. I put on a black plain tee, a camo vest, and dark blue navy jeans. After taking one more look at O'khasis, I jumped over the castle walls and headed straight for the western wolf tribe, I can't believe I'm doing this.

When I got there, a wolf named Mystic Luck handed me a bow with an infinity enchant, and arrow, and a diamond sword. "Ah, new recruit, the targets are that way." she pointed to a tent with 5 thieves lined up shooting arrows when a were wolf said go. "That is White Fire, the head of the practice classes." and I was off, there was a space next to a boy with black hair in a hair style that looked like Garroth, it reminded me of how much I missed O'khasis. I nocked my arrow and draw the string when White Fire said release, everyone missed the target, except me, I got a bull-eye.

"Hey, you newbie, come here." Yelled White Fire, I slowly walked towards the huge werewolf. "You got real talent, everyone, on to running." During the rest of the day, I passed every class, which was running sword handling and more target practice with the bow and arrows. then white fire took everyone to their cabins for the night. I slept with the same boy I stood next to in target practice that day.

"Hey newbie, what's your name?" he asked, _dang it I should had thought of a boy name before I left O'khasis._ I thought.

my name is Ryan, I responded to him.

well Ryan, you got some skills, c'mon we have to go to sleep before the other werewolves get suspicions, and then he blew out the torch.

 **Back at O'khasis, Garroth P.O.V**

I heard mom scream in the morning when she woke up. All 5 of us went over to see what was wrong.

She...she is gone, Racheal is gone! she kept on repeating. We all split up and searched all over the castle for the missing princess.

She isn't in her room said Dante,

Or in the garden, Vylad and Zane said together

Or outside, I said

Or in the throne room, said Laurence

Wait, what if started Zane, I knew where this was goin, and I didn't want anyone else to be more worried than ever about my sister missing.

No, she's better than that. Let us just hope that she is okay, I stopped Zane from continuing.

 **Sun set at the cabins**

I woke up from White Fire yelling at me, "Ryan come here, Black Moon, wants you right now, gather 5 of the best thieves and report to the main tent." First when I gathered the best 5 thieves they didn't really listen to me until I mentioned "orders from White Fire and Black Moon, we have to report to the main tent."

When we got there Black Moon had a map of the castle of O'khasis, "Ryan and the other 5 thieves, we need you to raid the castle and kill the tree sons of O'khasis, and the daughter of O'khasis." I froze when he mentioned the daughter of O'khasis. Guards were marked with an X on the map, any ideas on how we can enter? he asked

I looked at the map, "The hole we bombed is the least guarded, we can enter from there and then make our way down from there." I suggested.

"Okay, everyone, put on these masks, so they won't recognize you during the raid." I grabbed a mask and put it on, before I left I cut my hair all the way to look like a boy. "Go, go, go and remember the plan about the royal family of O'khasis." nd we were off

We climbed our way to the hole, and made our way down. 3 guard waited for us down in the throne room, we instantly killed them all, then I was in shock. Garroth was standing there, looking straight at me, behind him was Laurence, Dante Zane and Vylad. Oh no. Then a thief charged at Garroth, I had to act quickly before my brother is killed, I charged at the thief. Soon the thief was dead on the ground, the other 4 charged at me, yelling traitor. With a move of my sword, they were all dead. I looked back at the five boys standing there. Then Garroth said

Who are you,

You don't need to know that now, and without another word, I climbed out of the castle.

 **Garroth P.O.V a couple of min. before the attack.**

I saw a guard talking to father, I walked up toward them then the guard told me,

there is an intruder in the castle. grab a diamond sword and chest plate, that is all we can spare. I left to tell the others. They all already doing an attack inside the castle? asked Vylad.

So we are risking our lives for that quipped Zane. I ignored Zane and replied there are swords and a chest plate in the throne room, i'm pretty sure that is where they are going.

We all walked in with 3 guards, the rest are taking care of the villagers. Then there they were, 6 thieves stood there, one looked straight at me, before I could charge at him, another thief was going to kill me. The frozen thief sprung and killed the thief, wait is he a traitor? I asked myself. the others were behind me blocking the arrows the thieves fired at us, the traitor thief stepped up and killed the 4 thieves. soon O'khasis Guards and the 5 thieves laid dead on the ground. I stepped up,

who are you I asked he paused then answered

you don't need to know that right now, then he left.

 **At the main tent, Racheal P.O.V**

the fools they should had listen to me when they had the chance, except a swarm of guards surrounded us, we kept fighting until more came, I knew we were out of luck so I ordered retreat, they didn't listen to me at all and kept fighting, the next thing I saw on the 2nd floor of the castle was dead thieves on the ground. I told Black Moon, I hope she bought it,

Very well then you r going to do another attack in the castle again in the morning, for now, get some sleep, star thief. I walked back to the cabin I shared with Kevin. Well how'd it go, he asked, i huffed not wanting to talk about it, never mind, night Ryan, and he blew the torch out.

the next morning, Kevin and I woke up to help him with his sword handling. Soon, a sword fell to the ground. good job Kevin, but next time, except of going for the hit, if your foe is charging at you block it then hit. I told him, I soon realize what time it was, I had to gather the 5 thieves and attack O'khasis again, with the same plan. I gathered the next 5 good thieves, Kevin staid back and practiced with another boy. We put on our helmets and ran towards the same hole in the wall. After releasing the same plan, Garroth asked

Why r u helping us, I didn't know what to say so I thought of something fast

the wolves nearly killed my family and friends I knew if I turned into a thief I will be able to help them. I replied

so this is for your kingdom asked Laurence, i hadn't heard that voice in a while, and I'm glad to here it again.

yep, the thieves and wolves r actually being forced to do this, the leader Alpha Claw will kill anyone if they reject orders.

So who r u again asked Vylad, i paused then had an idea

u will figure that out, tomorrow i will ask Black Moon to gather everyone to fight against you 5, don't order the guards until i show u who i really am. Then i was off.

 **Back with Garroth P.O.V after Racheal left**

does anyone know who that guy was asked Dante, I was really confused on what he said and ignored Dante's question

tomorrow we will figure out who that person is, he did say that it's us 5 against the thieves and wolves, that cant be good I responded. we all looked worried,

well for now, I thinks its best to keep this a secret make sure no villagers guards or even our parents know about this said Vylad. we all agreed.

So tomorrow is our big fight to end this, lets hope that we win.


	5. Chapter 5

**Racheal's P.O.V, the next morning at target practice.**

Kevin and I were practicing aiming for the bulls eye at the practicing tent, another arrow nearly hit the bulls eye. Ugh said Kevin, I will never get this, he said

don't worry, we still have a lot of time left I responded, he looked at me in a twisted way. then he nocked the arrow and tried again, aim for the bulls eye he told himself. he release and hit the middle, yes!

Great job Kevin, I said, he gave me another twisted look. In the distance we heard a whistle blew, Black Moon was calling everyone to the main tent. Kevin and I walked over there joined by two other thieves. Thieves packed into the tent, ready to listen what the werewolf would say.

Thieves, this is the time, when the kingdom of O'khasis must fall, we heard Black Moon yell, everyone cheered, including me, until I realized that O'khasis is where I live, I a little bit too into character now ever since I got here.

Get you armor and your weapons, it is now time. finally Black Moon stopped, we ran to grab the armor, bow, arrow, and iron sword. The werewolves, including Alpha Claw stood in the back while we were in the front. Outside on the meadow was my five friends, lined up with armor and diamond swords. We stood there ready to fight, when everyone stopped walking, I walked towards them and fought with my 5 friends. I looked straight at Kevin, then at my friends. I heard gasps all around, then Alpha Claw yelling Charge!

We ran, the thieves ran. I took out my sword and quickly dodged an arrow, Kevin and I were dueling each other. Ryan why r u doing this he asked,

'cause its the right thing to do, u know that this is wrong I responded. He quickly stopped then killed a thief running up to me

I'm in he responded, I told the 5 about Kevin before they could mistake him for a thief, he's with us, I told Dante.

Soon a couple of thieves were left standing, I knew it was hopeless, Kevin was tired with all of this fighting. I walked up towards the 5 who huddled up to talk, I had an idea.

Alpha Claw is the general and wolf behind this, if I can kill him, the war's over. they all looked at me with confusion. Just try to clear a path for a clear shot at him. they all nodded,

U sure about this asked Kevin,

Yeah, I responded. We all separated as my 5 friends cleared a path straight for Alpha Claw, who was busy yelling orders. I ran towards him with all of my energy, draw out my bow and my special arrow, I aimed then fire. Bam! straight for the chest, t tipped arrow of poison. Alpha Claw fell down then he was dead. Kevin, Garroth, Laurence, Dante, Vylad and Zane came over to congratulate me. All of the thieves ran back into the forest without a word, the werewolves, with there new leader, Black Moon left. I was breathing harder and harder, luckily if they were to recognize me, my hair grows fast, now it's up to my shoulders. We all left and walked back to the Castle to congratulate the victory.

The villagers cheered for the safety of the 5 boys when they returned, but soon were freaked out when Kevin and I walked in. Boys why did u let 2 thieves in the castle. demanded Father.

They stopped the war, and saved out lives from a group of thieves twice, the rest of the thieves and werewolves were under control of Alpha Claw the general, luckily this thief stopped him, and the war. Replied Vylad, then they all pulled out their swords and aimed at me, Kevin was held against the wall by two guards.

Let me go, we helped u, he yelled

Now tell us who r u demanded Garroth, I cleared my voice, took of my helmet, and replied.

What u don't recognize ur own sister Garroth, I quipped. Everyone gasped, even Kevin, Mother was crying happy tears, and the guards freed Kevin, who instantly ran up to hug me, I hugged him back.

Racheal... you alive! said Laurence,

We thought u were dead said Dante. I looked over to Kevin who replied

I knew u weren't a guy,

then why didn't u tell the werewolves

because u were the only one who actually cared for me,

how long had u know this

since the day u didn't pick me to raid the castle, I smiled a bit, he smile back. Then we pulled ourselves into a group hug. when we puled back, mother came up to me, along with father, I didn't know if I was in trouble or not.

we r so proud of u, said mom, and u too Kevin, replied dad.

thanks I replied. I looked over at Kevin who was walking out back into the forest, I ran towards him and pulled him back into the castle.

where r u going asked

back to the forest

why do u have family there

no my family is dead

then why r u going

'cause your a princess with your 5 friends

don't u mean 6 friends, I replied smirking at him, he smiled

you mean...

you can stay here, and possibly sign up to train as a guard, we are all ways looking for new recruits

why not, he hugged me tight, thanks Ryan. after we pulled back I responded,

by the way, here I go by Racheal. then we walked back towards the 5 friends, Kevin went to talk to father, and quickly became a guard in training, with extra experience. Hazel walked up towards me,

great job out there, I was starting to get worried u wont come back on the 1st night

thanks Hazel, I bet u should get going into the forest right

u know me way to well, see u soon and she left after saying goodbye to the others.

After that day, I no longer had to take classes with mother, but classes with my brothers and father. Me, Garroth, Vylad, Zane, Laurence, Dante and Kevin now goes on adventures when they can. I smiled at Kevin and he smiled back, i got a weird feeling in my stomach, until I realized what it was.


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey guys, princessteda12 here, I just wanted to add that, I don't own the kingdom of O'khasis, or Aphmau's Minecraft Diaries, the only thing I do own is the two characters I created in the story, Racheal, and Kevin, thanks for reading**

 **~Princessteda12**


End file.
